The Princess with the golden heart
by moonlightdreamer1
Summary: This was done for valentines day. One shot. It's true hearts day at Ever After High once more but things this year are going to get complicated...


This is a fiction based around true hearts day. Warning from the author, please note this story contains, same sex couples, possibly a few odd couples, fluff and darkness. Any ways I don't own anything here. I have dyslexia so be nice about the errors. I will admit there are ever so slight hints of as well as mentions of Cinderella to this story.

The Princess with the golden heart.

In the garden of the castle of the Good King stood the golden weeping heart tree, sometimes it was also called the true love's pain. This magical tree and its pure good magic was legendary in all the fairy tale kingdoms this tree was also known as the only one of its kind in existence. This special tree had a trunk and branches which appeared to be made of silver, it's leaves shimmered like a million stars and when the tree bloomed the flowers where golden they even glittered in the light as gold should. Every year no matter how many blooms the tree produced there was only ever one golden fully heart shaped bloom as the result of all of its effort. This single glorious flower would always only be taken from the tree by one person as she was the one to whom the tree trusted it's bloom to be taken care of by.

Every year at the start of spring the people of the King and Queen kingdoms would come from far and wide, some making very long journeys from far off countries to watch the magical tree bloom. They came because this was when she would come…She always came…This lady the peoples waited for was no mortal but a great Elf Queen, every year when the tree bloomed without fail the Elf Queen would journey from deep within the forest of the kingdom to the tree. The Queen would part the weeping branches of the tree to reveal her, the one the weeping tree guarded with it's pure good magic, the one with the golden heart only for that day was she ever seen. From the first light of dawn to the last rays on sunset the Elf Queen would hold the branches of the tree open and watch over the one beneath the tree. At the end of this day the great Elf Queen would pluck the golden heart bloom from the tree and she would place it into the hands of the lady under the tree and as soon as it was in the hands of the one beneath the tree it always glowed with a warm golden light. Once this was done the Elf Queen left the space under the tree and closed the branches back round the lady beneath the tree. Then the people would all fall to silence as the Elf Queen would lifted her voice in song, she sang a lament in elven which was always echoed back from the trees by the elves of the forest. Although the people of the King and Queen kingdoms never understood the words of this lament they could feel the pain and longing in it. When she finished her song the Elf Queen would then at last return to her forest and the people of the kingdoms would all rest for the night.

The custom over the years that had past was that when the next day after all these events as soon as lunch time of that day came story tellers from the court of the Good King would come down from the castle to go amongst the gathered people of the kingdom. As these story tellers went they would gather together groups of the younger members of their community around them to tell them the story…A story that no one ever wanted them to forget… This was the story of the Princess with the Golden Heart…

Once long ago when the Princess with the Golden Heart was young and in training at school to become the future Good King of her kingdom amongst other future Kings Queens of the fairy tale kingdoms a special day was looming large on the calendar this was True Hearts day. This was a date which as many know was a day to express love, a day to let the one in your heart know that you cared for them with all of your heart. This year however the day of True hearts would become even more important to all those at the school than it had ever been before…

Cupid was excited so excited she almost hummed with the anticipation, the heart tree near Ever After High had two special golden blooms starting to appear on the tree. Being the daughter of Eros the pink haired young goddess knew that this meant the heart tree was going to grow two golden heart flowers these golden heart blooms only grew for those who were truly in love. These flowers where called true love flowers by those who knew about them but they were incredibly rare as so few people shared a true love strong enough to cause the heart tree to grow the golden blooms. It excited the cherub that there were two people in her school who shared such an incredibly rare and powerful form of true love. Cupid couldn't wait to see who they both belonged to, part of her wanted to tell the whole school about the blooms but the daughter of Eros was quite aware that if she did so everyone was sure to assume that the two flowers where for Apple and Darling. The pink haired goddess however had quite a few doubts about this being the case, Cupid had seen this couple together since the time Darling had woken Apple and the daughter Eros knew they were not in love…This had made the cherub wonder if there was something…Something which had not been quiet right with Apples curse, but Cupid had to admit that she didn't have much knowledge of things such as fairy tale curses so she could only speculate as to why Darling could break Apples curse if they didn't love each other truly.

So instead of trying to work this out the young goddess threw herself into organising that years secret True Hearts day dance. The cherub once more had help with this year's party, Briar was of cause on side, along with the Melody, Hopper and Humphry. Things where moving along with a good speed this year and none of them could wait to see everyone enjoying party. Cupid had to admit the decorations for this year's party where looking even more stunning than last year. She and Briar looked around the room, both women turned to each other and they shared a smile of satisfaction. It was the daughter of Sleeping Beauty who addressed Cupid. "The place looks absolutely enchanting, all we need now is the food and I have that organised to arrive this afternoon at four so it will be fresh for the party tonight."

"Yes, we have done a wonderful job. We'll have to make sure that we both meet the delivery so that the headmaster doesn't catch wind of the party."

"Of cause, I have it all under control don't worry." Briar assured her secret girlfriend with another wide smile.

Cupid gave her a nod and then a quick sneaky pecked her on the cheek. "Good!"

The daughter of sleeping beauty blushed slightly before she looked out of the corner of her eye at the cherub. "You seem really excited about this party love…Even more so than last year…Is something going on I should know about?"

The pink haired goddess gave her girlfriend a smile. "Let's just say I'm expecting this year's party to be even more special than last year and that is all I am going to say on the subject."

"Ah I see…"

The two women made a few more checks and once they were satisfied that everything was as ready as it was going to be they left and headed back to the school to start getting their outfits out for that night. As they walked through the dorms it was pleasing to hear the buzz of excitement amongst the students about the party.

Apple was really looking forward to the true hearts day dance tonight, she would be spending the night with Darling. The blond princess was a little concerned about this fact but she was determined to try her best to get used to being close to the warrior maiden and to have a good time. After all the other princess had been the one to brake her spell… still Apple could not say in honesty that she was in love with Darling which made her very confused about her whole cursing and waking. The daughter of Snow White was also unsure as to whether the Charming princess had any romantic feelings for her either but Apple had the suspicion that she did not. The true hearts day dance was the first chance that the two women had to spend some time together and finally talk about what had happened between them and how they both felt about it all.

When that night drew in Apple looked at herself in the mirror the princess was very happy with what she had on for the true hearts day dance. She wore a short red dress which fell to just above her knees, it had a puffed out skirt and the dress which was decorated with a pattern of shimmering golden apples. The dress was trimmed with floral golden lace at the edge of the skirt, on the edges of the small straps and round the square neckline. Under the dress the princess wore a white top with small puffed sleeves, she wore matching flat red dolly shoes with golden apples on the front of them and white tights. Her golden curls where in their normal style but her normal little crown had been replaced with a red head band decorated with two standing red and gold apples.

Raven was also getting ready the witch was as she nearly always was in complete contrast with Apple. The dark haired princess wore a floor length dress of ebony black silk, over this was silver lace patterned to look like flowers, which also formed long belled sleeves that floated down her sides to her knees. Whenever Raven moved the lace glittered in the light and flowed out round her giving her an elegant but gothic appearance. The witch's dark hair was secured up on one side with three large silver flowers which were made out of the same silver lace as the dress and the rest was left to fall down and round her shoulders. Raven wore a simple black velvet choker round her neck which was decorated again with another of the silver lace flowers, in keeping with her over all look the witch had chosen to ware no other jewellery for the party that night.

Darling knocked on the door to Raven and Apples room, she was nervous about tonight, it showed in the fact that she couldn't help but tweak her knee length blue skirt imagining a crease in it. A few moments later the door to the room opened and the white haired princess caught her breath at the sight of Raven. The warrior maiden couldn't help but think that the witch was the most beautiful princess she had ever seen in her life. Darling wanted nothing more than to kiss the witch and sweep the princess up into her arms but the warrior maiden knew that she could not do this as her fate was now decided. This fact caused the white haired princess to feel a deep sadness and a pain in her heart which she knew would never go away…Darling forced a smile onto her face before asking. "Is Apple ready?"

"Yes she is. Apple Darling is here for you!" Raven called back into the room before moving aside.

The white haired princess reluctantly looked past the witch to her princess and managed to keep her forced smile on her face. "Good evening Apple."

The blond princess looked over Darlings outfit for the party, she wore knee length grey boots with a slight heal and a short blue skirt which matched the blue highlights in her hair. The warrior princess wore a simple white shirt over which was a blue jacket which match the skirt, if flared out over the skirt. The jacket was buttoned at the waist with three buttons which emphasised the white hair princess's tiny waist. Apple pursed her lips with dissatisfaction but didn't say what she was thinking about what Darling had on that night. "Hello Darling it is good to see you tonight." The blond haired princess said in greeting to her date for the night, before she walked towards Darling. Once Apple was at the side of the other princess the blue eyed princess turned back to Raven and said cheerfully to her roommate. "See you at the party!"

"You sure will." The witch assured her, she closed the door behind them and then lent against it for a few moments trying not to think about how lovely she though Darling had looked tonight in her semi princely attire.

The witch was relieved when her train of though was interrupted only a few moments later by a second round of knocking on the door. Quickly Raven picked up her black hand bag from the floor by her feet, she opened the door and the dark haired princess grinned at Maddie, Kitty and Lizzie who stood in the corridor before her. "Hey guys! You all look fairest tonight!"

Kitty grinned toothily at the witch from beside her girlfriend. "Many thanks."

"I am glad we look as shiny as a pretty gem!" Maddie said beaming at the witch from Kitties side. These words from her oldest friend caused Raven's smile to grow.

Lizzie had meanwhile had been taking her time to look at the outfit which the dark haired princess wore and smiled slowly but softly at the other woman. The princess of Hearts stepped forward and she startled everyone there by giving the witch a polite curtsy before offering Raven her arm to the witch and saying. "May I escort you this evening Raven?"

Quickly the purple eyed princess returned the other princesses curtsy and answered this request. "I would be honoured Lizzie." Carefully Raven took Lizzies arm and then together the four women made their way to the true hearts day dance.

When they entered the party together the four women drew quite a few startled looks, but none of them paid this any attention. Darling had also noticed the entrance of this party and as she became aware of the fact that Raven was arm in arm with Lizzie she felt jealousy rearing its head. The white haired princess clamped down hard on this feeling after all now she was Apple's true love there was nothing she could do about her feelings for the daughter of the Evil Queen…It was too late…Far too late and Darling felt like a fool for never taking the chance to tell Raven that she was in love with her. The youngest Charming sibling forced her attention back to Apple who was standing demurely, perfectly at her side and hadn't seemed to notice her momentary distraction with the new entrants to the true hearts day dance.

The loud music of the party only paused when Cupid took to the stage and whistled to bring the small fairies flying into the room. They quickly fluttered around the room going about their job of handing people the heart blooms from the heart tree. The first golden one was quiet very visibly dropped into the hands of Darling, this caused the whole room to go silent and everyone present turned to look at the princess. Noticing all of this happening Cupid crossed the room to the white haired princess stood, she smiled widely at the clearly confused warrior maiden, before saying very clearly to her and the room at large. "That Darling is a true love bloom, the tree grew only two one for you and one for your true love."

These words caused Darling to take a deep stunned breath and she looked as the rest of those at the party did towards Apple. The blue eyed princess held up a simple red hear bloom and she shook her head at the warrior maiden which caused all those present to gasp with surprise. Well not quiet everyone in the room gasped Cupid had simply smiled slightly at the daughter of Snow White knowingly before saying. "So where is the other flower?"

Silence greeted this question, no one moved, in fact it was almost as if a spell had been cast over the entire room. This quiet seemed to grow, then slowly people started to look one to the other, but still no one answered Cupid's question. Darling found herself clutching the golden bloom to her chest as though it where the most important thing in her life. In a way this feeling was very true, this gold flower represented a hope which up until now Darling hadn't had, a hope that maybe there was someone else she was meant for instead of Apple. The warrior maiden caught the gaze of the other princess at her side and Apple gave her a reassuring and happy smile. Showing quiet clearly to Darling that the daughter of Snow White was not unhappy with this development.

Meanwhile in one of the darker corners of the room Raven had carefully stashed the second gold heart bloom in the black bag she had on her arm and said nothing about having received the other heart flower to anyone around her. The witch didn't quite know what to make out of the fact that she had been the one to be the recipient of the second one of the golden blooms because now she knew that this flower meant she was the one who was Darlings true love…Yet the white haired princess had been the one to save Apple with true loves kiss…This whole situation just didn't make sense. Part of Raven felt that her receiving this second flower had to be some kind of mistake but she wasn't too sure how to make that inquiry without arousing suspicion. Fortunately for the witch princess she was saved from asking any questions by Blondie who turned to Cupid and asked. "So, if Apple doesn't have the flower could someone else have received it by mistake?"

The cherub shook her head at the reporter. "No, the magic of the bloom would direct the fairy to the correct two people. I should also tell you that the bloom will never wither or die however if it is planted it will grow into a golden true love tree."

"So, wait someone else is Darlings true love?" The blond reporter asked her roommate with complete surprise.

Cupid smiled softly at the clearly shocked daughter of Goldilocks. "It would appear that this is the case."

"But…But…How is that possible?" Darling asks the daughter of Eros her bright blue eyes wide.

"I don't know Darling, but the proof that this is the case is in your hands."

The blue eyes of the princess travelled down once more to the golden bloom in her hands. "Why would someone want to hide the fact that they have the other golden bloom from me?"

Cupid laid a hand comfortingly onto the shoulder of the Charming princess. "I don't know…But I am sure some of it has something to do with the fact you broke Apples curse with your kiss."

Apple and Darling quickly looked at each other, neither one of them knew quiet what to say to the other when it came to the curse breaking or the fact that it was clear something was very odd going on here. All they knew now was that quiet clearly there was somebody else whom Darling was supposed to be with other than Apple and that their feelings for each other where clearly not as strong as they should have been.

It was at this point that Raven quietly but hastily left the party and then she quickly made her way back to her dorm room. Once the witch was back in her dorm room Raven crossed the room to her desk, she fished out a wooden box, the dark haired princess then went to her draws and also pulled out a delicate purple scarf. Carefully Raven wrapped the golden heart bloom into the scarf, then gently the dark haired princess tucked the flower away into the box and locked it. This done the witch carefully stored the wooden box away in one of her draws in her desk where she was sure no one would find it.

Darling spent days, weeks then months after the true hearts day dance trying to find the one who had the other golden bloom but to no avail. Where ever the other person had hidden it and themselves they had done so extremely well leaving Darling with nothing to go on. The white haired princess was so depressed, the warrior maiden was also more than slightly aware that finding this person was the only chance she had to change both her own and Apples destiny. The warrior maiden stared down at the gold heart flower in her hands, she had never understood until now the distress Prince Charming had felt when he couldn't find the one who would fit the glass slipper…It was the kind of pain which took your breath away, Darling had never pain like it felt before and the princess hoped that she would never have to feel like this again…At the same time however Darling was quiet aware that it was unlikely that this pain in her heart would ever truly go away. In a way, she would be a Prince Charming who never found Cinderella…She would be cursed to spend the rest of her life wondering if her true love was nothing more than a figment of her own wild fancy.

The white haired princess let out a deep sigh, a hand on her arm caused Darling to give a start and she turned to find Apple standing beside her. The daughter of Snow White gave the other princess a soft smile and then said to her softly. "Still no luck then?"

"No…I guess I have to give up…It feels wrong somehow but I don't see that I have any other choice. Whoever has the other true heart bloom is clearly keeping it well hidden and I can't find what I can't see…"

Apple let out a sigh of her own. "I have to admit since all this started I have wondered how you are supposed to have two true loves…Unless there was something wrong with my curse. The only one who could tell us the answer to that would be Raven but after all the times I've gone on to her about my destiny and wanting it to be perfect I'm not sure she would be willing to help us…I can't say that I would blame her for not wanting to help I have been kind of obsessive over it all."

"Only kind of?" Darling asked with a smile and a raised eyebrow.

The blond princess blushed and chuckled at the same time. "Okay perhaps more than just a little."

"Still maybe we should try talking to Raven, as you say she is the only one who might be able to tell us for sure."

This decided the two princesses side by side made their way to Apple and Raven's dorm room. When the two princesses entered the dorm room they found the witch settled on her bed reading a book for her class and making notes. Darling was the one to address the dark haired princess. "Raven can we talk to you?"

Raven looked up from her book, instantly she noticed the serious expressions on the faces of the other two princess. Strait away the witch sat up straighter on the bed, she hoped that they were not here to ask her about the golden bloom as Raven wasn't sure if she could lie about it convincingly enough if asked. "What is it?"

Apple was the one to answer this question. "Darling and I are a little confused. As far as we both know a prince or princess can't have more than one true love…So how can Darling have woken me and have the true love bloom whilst I don't?"

The witch looked thoughtful for a few moments before answering this. "You are right that is kind of strange but why come to me about it?"

It was Darlings turn to talk to the dark haired princess. "We wondered if something might have been wrong with Apples curse…"

Raven sighed deeply as this idea was expressed, but at the same time the witch could understand why they were asking her this question. "Well I could check, as the supposed villain of the story it's fairly simple for me to do so." Quickly the witch stood up from her bed, she then turned and addressed the other two princesses again. "Let's see Apple sit here on my bed, Darling sit opposite her and if both of you can hold hands please."

The two princesses did as the witch directed and once they had done so Raven called forward her magic. The purple magic simply circled round the pair sitting before her without touching them at all as it did so. Carefully the witch inspected the swirling magic, very slowly the daughter of the Evil Queen's head went to one side and eventually she spoke to them. "Well that is odd…"

"What is?" Apple asked the witch not daring to take her hands out of Darlings as she asked this question of her.

"Well…the curse was definitely broken when you were given a kiss of life by Darling…but you see in magical terms that is not the same as true loves kiss. That would certainly explain why Darling received the true loves bloom and you did not…The magic dose not exactly see the two of you as true loves. Added to this is the fact that when you were cursed Apple you where breathing…I shouldn't have to tell you that Snow White isn't supposed to breath when she is cursed…Odd very odd. I understand my mother wanting revenge on yours but if this is what I think it is then this is more than bad it is in fact very bad." The dark haired princess explained to them a clear expression of concern on her face as she spoke. "Neither of you move for a moment, I just need to get a book." The two princesses did as they were told to by Raven, they watched with interest as the witch went over to her desk, she opened a draw slid out of it a slim looking volume dark volume and opened it and read for a few moments. "I thought so…Counterfeit curse. That would explain why Apple partly woke and started choking…The counterfeit curse was conflicting with the magic of the story. Which is a good thing really."

"What's a counterfeit curse and why is it good that it interfered with Apples normal curse?" Darling asked.

"Basically, it is supposed to mimic a curse, say the Sleeping Beauty curse…But if the person already has a fairy tale curse they are destined for then the two can collide which causes conflicting magic…It doesn't always cause this conflict but this is only in cases where the one being cursed is willing to change one curse for another at which point they have to state they are willing and renounce the other curse. Which Apple didn't do…But according to what Maddie told me when you kissed Apple it produced the light of true loves kiss that is impossible to fake…This is quiet the conundrum. I think my mother was still using an apple but was in fact trying to turn Apple into Sleeping Beauty, fortunately for Apple it conflicted with the fact she wanted her Snow White curse leaving room for you to save her."

"So, what does that all actually mean?" Apple asked the witch confused.

Raven explained it to her roommate as simply as she could. "Technically it means what happened to you was both the curse of Snow White and Sleeping beauty."

The warrior princess quickly shot the witch a look. "Wait if my kiss worked on the second part and Daring's worked on the first what does that mean? Are we both Apple's princes?"

"No, Daring is the beast prince that is for certain now. It was your kiss Darling which produced the light of true love therefore you are her prince a little unusual perhaps but still the prince… At least for now…That could however change especially with you receiving the golden heart bloom. One thing I will say for sure is that Apple will probably need to be cursed again to make your and Darlings tale more stable after my mother's meddling with it like this and no Apple that does not mean I am going to poison you." As soon as Raven said this the blond princess wilted a little bit and the witch princess instantly felt sorry for her. "I will make sure however that you get your story even if I have nothing to do with the poisoning."

"So, what do we tell everyone?" Darling asked Raven softly.

The dark haired princess shrugged at the warrior maiden. "Nothing, there is nothing to say, eventually the two of you will more than likely end up together. If Apple continues to insist on having her story, then you are her prince and that is all there is to it." Both princess's slumped forward as the witch told them this, Raven carefully dismissed her magic from round them and then said to the two princesses softly. "The only ways out of your destinies is either for Apple to decide to forgo her destiny or for Darling to enter into a completely new tale meaning that a new prince would then come for Apple."

The two women looked at each other and then back to Raven, it was Darling who once again spoke to the purple eyed princess. "But wouldn't my search for the one with the golden heart bloom count? It's a little like Cinderella."

Raven looked thoughtful for a few moments and then shook her head. "I am sorry Darling but I do not think that this would be close enough to count." Darling let out a deep sigh and the witch shrugged at her. "I wish I could be of more help to you both. Clearly things are quite confused for both of you at this time but I am sure that given some time to get used to it all that in the end all will be well."

Both princesses stood up from Raven's bed, they thanked her and left the room. Once she was sure they were gone the witch sighed, she sat down on her bed, the dark haired princess looked down at her hands and then to the draw in her desk in which she had hidden the wooden box. Raven knew that it was well past time that she did something about Apple's future and for her own to. The witch made her way out of the room, to find Faybelle, she located the daughter of the Evil Fairy in one of the corridors of the school. Raven walked over to the fairy, confused by the witch coming towards her Faybelle eyed her with concern, the dark haired princess smiled at her and spoke to the fairy. "I want to ask you something can we talk?"

"Sure." Together side by side the two women went to Faybelle's dorm room, the fairy turned to Raven and said. "So, what is it?"

"I want to formally turn the part of the Evil Queen over to you. I've made it very clear I do not want this destiny, but I don't want to leave Apple without the story she so desires."

"Well I can't say that isn't a tempting offer but what are you going to do if I did take the title of Evil Queen from you?" Faybelle asked her curiously.

Raven shook her head at the white haired fairy. "That is for me to know and only me Faybelle. So, will you take it?"

"Of cause, I will! It would be the supreme honour to take your place. I will contact my mother now and together the three of us will organise a time and a place for you to surrender your part to me."

"Good I shall be glad to surrender it to you as long as it is understood that in exchange Apple must have her story."

Faybelle gave the witch an understanding nod. "I understand, we shall make sure that is worked into the documents for the title to become mine."

This assurance given the Evil Fairy was contacted, together the three of them decided that the transition of the Evil Queen's title to Faybelle would all take place on the night of next new moon in three days' time. Raven was glad that this day would be a Saturday which would make getting away from the school to do what was needed easier for the fairy and the witch. It was also decided that this giving away of the part of the Evil Queen would be performed on the border of the Queen kingdom. The terms of the contract of surrender where worded specifically, so that it was very clear that Raven had given up her title freely to Faybelle and that in exchange for this the fairy would become Evil Queen as well as the Evil Fairy and that she had to complete Apples story as part of the deal.

So, it was that three days later Faybelle, Raven and the Evil Fairy met up on the border of the Queen Kingdom to give the title to Faybelle. The Evil Fairy presented the witch with the contract, the older fairy was grudgingly impressed when the heir of the Evil Queen settled on the grass and read through the contract. When she was satisfied with everything the contract had in it Raven stood, she produced a quill from the bag she had been carrying with her and placed her signature to the document, before handing it to the Evil fairy who signed next and then lastly so too did Faybelle.

When this last signature was placed onto the paper, it lifted in the air as to did Raven and Faybelle, purple light went from the witch to the fairy and was absorbed into the daughter of the Evil Fairy. Faybelle was then lowered back to the ground with the contract, mean while Raven still floated in place in the air. Suddenly the purple magic which surrounded the witch drained white, the purple in her hair went white the princess then shimmered all over. When at last the shimmering stopped Raven was now dressed in a white floating maidenly gown which was fitted to her figure before flowing out from her waist. The scoop neck, the edges of the straps and the hem of the dress were all decorated in the same simple purple lace. On top of Raven's head was now a beautiful but simple golden coronet of high arches the tips of which had purple and white gems on them.

The energy in the clearing then suddenly changed, noticing this the Evil Fairy quickly drew her daughter into her and said softly to Faybelle. "Don't move, don't say anything and whatever you do don't interfere. This is one of the very few times when interfering in what is happening would be very bad for us."

Before the younger fairy could ask her mother any questions into the clearing walked a tall elegant figure, she was dressed all in green and gold. The gown the lady wore was of a medieval style, with long belled sleeves both the dress and the sleeves were flowing out behind her as she walked. Her skin was as pale as snow, the ladies long brown hair flowed to her knees and then Faybelle noticed them long pointed ears and a golden royal circlet on her brow. This lady was an elf but not just any elf, she was an Elf Queen and now the younger fairy knew why her mother hadn't wanted her to get involved with what was happening here. Elf Queens where known to curse those who disturbed them at their work even fairies and an elf's curse especially if it came from one of royal blood was known to be very powerful.

The Elf Queen stood under where Raven was she extended her hands upwards towards the witch and spoke. "One who's heart loves truly, one with pain for a true love they cannot have. I have been called by you, I have come forth to guard you, will you intrust your pure and loving heart to me?" Raven answered the queens question with a nod, before she then slowly floated down into the arms of the Elven Queen who held her close and smiled gently at Raven. The brown haired elf quickly turned her attention to the two fairies and addressed them in serious tones. "What has passed here is not for you two dark ones repeat to anyone."

The Evil Fairy assented her head in recognition of those words but from somewhere Faybelle found enough voice to say. "But Raven's friends and her father will worry about her."

Slowly the green eyes of the Queen rested on the young fairy and she smiled slowly at her. "Do not worry, I shall see to it that those who need to know what has happened will know." This said the Elf Queen with Raven still in her arms retreated back into the forest almost seeming to be swallowed by the plants of it as she went.

Faybelle looked at her mother, the elder fairy let out a deep sigh. "I never thought I'd see someone manage to call Illian to them. Illian is someone we even as dark fairies would never dream to stand against."

"Why?" The younger fairy asked with confusion.

"As you know we do not get in the way of the royal elves in general when they do their work, however Illian is even more important than any of the others and it is truly a bad idea to interfere with her. Do remember when you were young I told you the story about the Elf Queen who became the protector of those who hold a true love but are either unwanted or have their heart broken by the one they truly love?" Faybelle gave the Evil Fairy a nod. "Illian is her descendant…It was decided long ago by all good and bad fairies that we would not interfere with her work. This is because those who come into her care are already in so much pain that they do not deserve any evil fairies curse on top of it and no good fairy has the power that can help cure their problem, only the Elf Queen of that line can help them…No one knows why this is the case the Elf Queen's of that line will never talk about it to anyone who asks. I will admit I grudgingly respect the daughter of the Evil Queen much more now, she has held in her own pain and done the right by her tale before allowing herself to be helped."

"So, what will happen to Raven now?" The younger fairy found herself asking her mother.

"I do not know my daughter but I can tell you this she will be safe with Illian." It was with these words that the white haired fairy had to be content as it was clearly all the Evil fairy was going to say about the situation.

Raven vanished from Ever after high that day she was never seen again by anyone at the school…When the witch's absence had been noticed by the students and staff of the school Faybelle gleefully declared with the paper work to prove it that she was now not only the Evil Fairy but the Evil Queen. Predictably the whole school, the headmaster, Snow White, Raven's mother and Apple had descended into chaos over this. Eventually though it was discovered no matter how long or hard they looked for the now missing princess she could not be found. They also came to find out that no matter how many times or how many ways they asked Faybelle the fairy either wouldn't or couldn't tell them what had happened to Raven. Grudgingly people came to accept the fact that things could therefore not be changed back to how they had once been.

It was not until years later that at long last Faybelle discovered what Raven's fate had been after that day in the forest. When she did hear what had happened to the dark haired princess the fairy had to admit that her mother's words that the witch would had been in so much pain that she did not deserve an Evil Fairies curse as well as that pain where very true…

Those few who were visited by Illian in the dead of night of the day Raven vanished where Maddie, Cerise and Ginger, it was only these to three and Raven's father the Good King that the Elf Queen trusted with Raven's current location and the fact she held the second golden heart. Illian had also explained to all of them what would happen to the witch once Apple graduated, was poisoned by the new Evil Queen and then rescued by her Princess Charming. Although all four of them where stunned and alarmed by Illian's words they knew that nothing could be done for Raven now her destiny was in the hands of the Elf Queen. Instead they all opted with the Illian's permission was visit the witch and keep her up to date on news whilst she waited out of reach for Apples tale to play out and then for her own fate to come to her. The Elf Queen had supplied each one of them with special pendants of a jet black feather just for this purpose, these pendants would allow them and only them past the enchantment which now held Raven, as well as those magics which would come to hold the princess in the future. Illian had also crafted the magic on the pendants so that those wearing them would not be seeing coming or going on their visits to their friend.

Sure, enough only a few days after Apple graduated Faybelle poisoned her, as soon as this happened overnight in the garden of the castle of the Good King a majestic magical tree grew to full maturity. The King and his court watched with sorrow and awe as the Elf Queen carried their princess out of the forest to the tree. It opened its branches to make way for Illian, she lay Raven down on the grass beneath the tree and placed into her hands the tree's golden heart shaped bloom. It was this beautiful magical flower which would cause Raven to become known as the Princess with the Golden Heart. When the Elf Queen left the shelter of the branches, she held her arms up and out commandingly before speaking to those present at this time. "Hear me now one and all, here beneath this tree shall Princess Raven Good King sleep, her father and the court shall not age but wait for her to wake. She can only be woken by the one who holds the other golden bloom, their words of love and their kiss will set her free. Until then, I, my people and the golden heart tree shall protect her from all harm." These words spoken the branches of the tree closed round the space in which Raven now slept and the Elf Queen returned to the forest unimpeded. Illian would return only once a year to see that all was well with Ravens enchantment and to make sure that the princess herself was also well.

For the longest of times the story of the Princess with the Golden Heart was only known within the King and Queen kingdoms. It was almost as if somehow this story didn't want to be heard by anybody from beyond these two lands for the time being. It wasn't until after Apple's curse was lifted and she became the new Snow White that at long last the tale of this princess began to make its way into the other fairy tale kingdoms. As the story spread from kingdom to kingdom the people who heard it didn't make the connection between Raven the daughter of the Evil Queen and the Princess with the Golden Heart instead they just passed the story on.

When at long last the story reached the ears of Apple and Darling they instantly knew that the Princess with the Golden Heart had to have been the one hiding the golden heart bloom from the Charming princess during their time at school.

"I don't remember there being a child of the Good King at school." Apple said to Darling with a shake of her head as she turned to look at the other woman.

The warrior princess also shook her head and shrugged. "Me either…In fact I didn't even know the Good King had a daughter at all."

Apple frowned as she tried to think if she had heard of the Good King having a child. "No I hadn't heard of him having a child either…How strange…Why would you want to hide the fact that you have a daughter?"

"Maybe you would hide it if the daughter is seen by others as evil and you wanted to be able to hide them safely away once their destiny was done." This was said in reasonable tones by another female voice from behind the pair.

Apple turned she smiled widely at her rather unexpected but much prised true love. Poppy smiled back at her lady, she walked over to Apple and pressed a kiss to her forehead. "You may well be onto something there dearest." The new Snow White said to her wife.

Darling started to pace letting her mind go over the idea which Poppy had presented to them. "That actually does make a lot of sense…The only person I know of who was supposedly evil and vanished from school was Raven…Is it possible that Raven is the daughter of the Good King?"

The blond Queen smiled fondly at the pacing princess and then answered this question. "The only way to know for sure would be to ask the Good King…But I'm not sure the Good King would tell us the answer to our question, after all it is very clear that he is very protective of his daughter."

"Indeed, it is very clear…I wonder if we could find someone else who might be able to tell us…Do you think you're mother the former Snow White might know?" Darling asked Apple unable to hide the trace of hope which now laced her voice.

The new Snow White smiled at the Charming princess. "The best way for us to find out is to go and talk to my mother."

So together the three of them went to see the former Snow White so that they could ask their question of her. When they came into the room Apple's mother knew for the expressions on the faces of the three younger women they had come to talk to her about something very serious. It was Apple who was the one out of the party to addressed her mother. "Mother we need to ask you something and it is important that you answer us truthfully."

"Of cause daughter, what is it you need to ask me?"

"Do you know if the Good King has a daughter and if so who she is?"

The former Snow White took a deep startled breath, she had not been expecting that question, but still as she had promised to do so the dark haired older woman answered the question. "Yes, Stephan has one child and it is a daughter. Her name is Raven Rhiannon Good King but you, your love and your friend would have known her better as Raven Queen."

This answer seemed to suck all of the air out of the room for a few moments, leaving total silence in its wake. Eventually Darling let out a small noise, but it wasn't until Apple turned to look at her that she realised that the white haired princess was weeping quiet openly. Quickly Poppy helped the other woman into a chair as the usually brave, strong warrior maiden was shaking like a leaf as great sobs wracked her body. Poppy and Apple shared a look of concern, quickly Apple's mother fetched a box of tissues she pressed them into Darling's shaking hands before turning to her daughter and asking her in clear confusion. "What…Why?"

Apple quickly explained to her mother what had happened at school, then how when Darling had come for her Poppy had been with the other princess and that she had been with the white haired princesses prompting been the one to wake her with true loves kiss from the poison curse which Faybelle had placed onto her. This curse breaking had surprised all three princesses but Poppy had been extremely happy with this outcome because as she had been secretly in love with Apple for the longest time and the same had been true for Apple. Darling had been more than a little relived by these turn of events, but at the same time she had felt the deepest pain knowing that her true love was someone else. The white haired princess had confessed at the time to the other two princesses that she couldn't help but hope that even after all these years that her true love had been the one with the golden heart flower and that even deeper down she had hoped that Raven might have been that person.

With compassion in her eyes Apples mother looked at the weeping warrior princess and said to her softly. "Do you still have the flower?" Darling gave her a nod even as she continued to shake and the tears carried on rolling unchecked down her cheeks. Gently the former Snow White laid her hands onto the shoulders of the princess and then said to her softly. "Darling get your golden heart flower and go…Go to her…"

There was something about these words which calmed the warrior maiden down, it was almost as if these simple words had reached inside of her and set something inside Darling free. She placed down the box of tissues on the floor, the princess gave Apple's mother a nod, the dark haired lady removed her hands from Darlings shoulders and gave her a nod back. The blue eyed princess took a deep breath, she brought her tumultuous emotions under control and once the shaking had stopped Darling stood. Quickly the princess left the room, hastily Darling made her way back to her room in the castle, she all but threw her things for her journey to the land of the Good King into her bag. Once Darling was packed she heading as quickly as she could down to the stable and swiftly but safely tacking up Herowing for the flight ahead. A short while later Darling was taking off into the sky as Poppy and Apple standing side by side waved her off wishing her with all of their hearts good luck and a safe journey.

A few hours later Darling brought her mount to land safely in the courtyard of the Good Kings castle, she was unsurprised when the appearance of the dragon brought guards and the King himself out into the courtyard. As the raven haired King noticed that the pale dragon had a rider, he signalled the guards to hold back and they all watched closely as Darling dismounted Herowing. The white haired princess turned towards the Good King, she curtsied to him politely a gesture he returned by assenting his head in acknowledgement. It was the green eyed King out of the two royals who found his voice first. "Who are you and what brings you to my castle?"

"Sire, I have come for your daughter the Princess with the Golden Heart." Darling told him truthfully.

Raven's father frowned at the lady standing before him and said to her softly but sadly. "I am sorry young one, the only one who can reach my poor daughter is the one with the other golden heart flower and no one has ever come."

Darling reached to the blue and white bag at her waist from and within it she carefully lifted out the golden bloom. As it came into the light sunlight hit the flower making it shimmer giving the flower an almost unearthly appearance. A chorus of gasps and murmurs of wonder came from all those present at the sight of the golden bloom in the hands of Darling. "Who are you?" The Good King asked her with clear curiosity.

"I am Princess Darling Charming your majesty. Please tell me where can I find Raven?" There was a tone of both longing and urgency to the warrior maidens voice as she asked the King this question.

The Good King smiled at the princess and then answered the question. "Come with me I will show you the way. My men know well enough how to deal with your dragon after all we have taken care of Nevermore for years."

With a grateful nod to the King for his help in her quest and for agreeing to take care of her dragon Darling crossed the courtyard to where Raven's father stood. The Good King noticed that as she walked the Charming Princess held the golden bloom tightly to her chest clearly not willing to let it go for any reason. Side by side the two left the courtyard, the King guided the blue eyed princess out into the garden of the castle and as soon as the tree came into view the warrior maiden froze. Noticing this fact Raven's father stopped at her side, he smiled down at the clearly stunned Darling and said to her softly. "It's a beautiful tree isn't it?"

"Yes. I've never seen anything like it in all my adventures." Darling confessed with awe to her voice as she spoke.

"Raven is under the branches of the tree. It protects my daughter and only Illian, those with her permission or the one with the golden heart bloom can go beneath its branches safely." The King told the princess.

Darling took a deep breath before she left the side of Raven's father and walked determinedly towards the tree. The Good King didn't follow the princess instead he just stood watching her progress hoping that Darling would be the one to finally set Raven free of her enchantment. When the warrior maiden came to the edge of the trees weeping canopy the branches of the tree instantly moved aside for her and the princess made her way into the space beneath the tree.

The gap in the trees canopy closed behind the princess, who stood still for a few moments to let her eyes get used to the dappled light and when she noticed Raven at last Darlings eyes widened. The princess had never seen the witch look so beautiful or maidenly before and she had to admit this change of styles suited Rave perfectly. Quickly the warrior maiden went to the side of the other princess and she sank down on her knees in the grass beside Raven placing her own golden bloom on the ground beside the sleeping witch. The warrior maiden's eyes were drawn to the golden flower in the other princess's hands and Darling let out a deep relived breath, all thought part of her had been expecting the flower to be there with Raven, there had been another part of the white haired princess that had been concerned that the flower would not be there so she was truly glad to see the golden bloom held in Raven's hands. Slowly Darling reached out, she touched the flower needing desperately to check that it was real and was thrilled to feel the blooms soft velvety petals against her fingertips. The warrior maiden moved her hand from the bloom, gently she touched Raven's hand and her bright blue eyes then came to rest on the softly smiling face of the sleeping princess. "I can't believe you are the one…I'd hoped you might be. I love you Raven I have for a long time but I never thought this would ever happen to us. Raven I didn't wake Apple Poppy did…I love you and only you."

Darling lent in she kissed the witch, she closed her eyes and as the princess did so a bright golden light filled the space under the tree. Slowly Ravens lips started to move against Darlings, the warrior maiden drew back from the kiss and she watched her eyes soft as the other princess woke. The purple eyes of the witch widened at the sight of Darling kneeling in the grass beside her and before Raven could say a word the white haired princess spoke. "I love you Raven and I am yours."

"But how…You and Apple?" The witch asked her with clear confusion.

Darling shook her head before explaining to Raven. "It's complicated but Poppy was the one to save Apple after Faybelle cursed her…They really are truly in love."

Smiling widely the dark haired princess addressed her own princess and true love. "I love you Darling. I never thought I would have the chance to say that so I kept my feelings for you hidden."

"I understand why you did that Raven but now we have each other and we don't ever have to hide our feelings for each other again." As the warrior princess said this she scoped the witch into her arms and stood. Raven didn't fight this action on Darlings part, instead she simply put her arms up round the other princess's shoulders and let Darling carry her out from under the tree and back out into the light. When they had left the safety of the tree there was a glow of golden magic behind the two princesses and they turned to see that the tree had changed, it was still as fantastical as before except now there were two trees instead of one and neither of them had weeping branches instead their branches reached up towards the sky. This transformation had both women smiling as this change clearly marked that the tree was no longer a golden weeping heart tree it had become instead the trees of true love.

The people of Raven's country celebrated their princess being saved by her true love and marrying her for two weeks. The wedding had been a large affair mostly because so many of the school friends of the couple wanted to attend it and it was impossible to deny so many royal people. Still somehow Raven and Darling had managed to make sure that their wedding was held quickly as they didn't want there to be any chance of anyone or anything coming between them ever again. Both of the princess's families had accepted the outcome of this enchantment, the Good King with great joy and Darlings mother and father with happiness. It was unsurprising to all the fairy tale world that after these events the story of the Princess with the Golden Heart was recorded as a new fairy tale by the Grim brothers.


End file.
